gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Businesses in GTA III
This is a list of businesses in ''Grand Theft Auto III, which appear in Liberty City in the year of 2001. Important Businesses The businesses listed under this heading are those that the player can use or play a role in the storyline, meaning that they have their own articles. *Ammu-Nation *Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant *Bitch'n' Dog Food *Chatterbox FM *Classic Nails *Double Clef FM *Eightballs Autoyard *Flashback FM *Game Radio *Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard *Head Radio *Hiyaku Dojo *Joey's Garage *K-JAH *Kenji's Casino *Liberty Tree *Lips 106 *Love Media *Luigi's Sex Club 7 *Marco's Bistro *Momma's Restaurante *Mr. Wong's Laundrette *Pay 'n' Spray *Phil's Army Surplus *Punk Noodles *Rise FM *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club Adult Entertainment *Cheap Thrills *Executive Relief *Fluffy Pillows *Meeouch Sex Kitten Club *Peep Land *The Bawdy Shop *Woody's Topless Bar *XXX Mags Airlines *'DMAir Rockstar' - Airline appearing at Francis International Airport. The name is a reference to DMA Design and Rockstar Games. Also appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *'McAdam Airways' - Airline advertised in Shoreside Vale. Also appears in GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories. Animals *'Petsovernight.com' - An online pet store advertised on the radio, including on Chatterbox FM. Automobile Dealerships *'Capital Autos' - Autodealership located in Harwood. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories. Banks *'Bank of Liberty' - A bank with a branch in Chinatown and throughout the city. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. *'CityBank' - A bank with a branch in the Red Light District. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories. Bars *'Big Als Liquor' - A bar located in the Red Light District. Also appears in GTA Liberty City Stories. *'Fellas' - A bar located in the Red Light District. *'The Bowlers Fist' - A bar located in the Red Light District next to the Portland Island Safehouse. The stores slogan reads "Specialists in Giant Pints". Beauty Parlours *'Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlor' - A massage parlour located in the Red Light District, owned by Oily Johnnie. *'Pink Pussycat Boutique''' Cafés *'Bistrot Café' -A café in Portland Island *'Cafe Metropolitan' - A café in the Red Light District. *'Greasy Joe's Diner' - A diner located in Callahan Point. *'TW@ Internet Cafe' - An internet cafe in Belleville Park. Also appears in GTA IV. Chemists/Drug Stores *The Glenwood Drugstore Clothing/Fabric *Birthday Suit *Fabric-8 *Freiman Coated Fabric *MNKY *NOW *OK Clothing *SEMI *Steps Clothing Company *ZIP Communications *Communication Liberty City *Squid Dry Cleaning *Dry Cleaning Electronics *Outlet *Sem-Techs Electronics *Sumo *The Big Beige Box Co. Flooring *Indoor Outdoor Food and Drink *Bolt Burgers *Carosello Italiano *Coffee Shop Bar *Deli & Market *Deli & Pizza *Far East Winerette *Fat Burger Kid *Gourmet Deli *H & W Seafood Co. Inc. *Happy Blimp *Hoja Sauce *Hong Hung Inc. *Joe's Pizza *Liberty Bagel Deli *Live Lobster Crab & Seafoods *Punk Noodles *Raffles Fish Factory *Roachway Foods *Samo's Wok *Seafood Co. Inc. *Stalker's *Ting Fu Garden *Turtle Head Fishing Company *Uncle BJ's Deli & Groceries *Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products Hotels *Hotel Junk *Fudge Packing Corp *Gren *Institutional Recycling Program Legal *Rakin and Ponzer Observatories *Cedar Ridge Observatory Petrol *AMCo. Petroleum Company *Gasoline Pharmaceuticals *Liberty Pharmaceuticals *Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals Photography *1 Hour Photo Plumbing *Sunshine Plumbing Distribution Power *The Mars Gas Corporation *Sparki Property *Eddie's *John Homes *Mei Lin Construction Company *OakDale *Panlantic Construction Company *Rush Construction Company *Sommers Real Estate *West Port Development Radio Stations *Liberty FM *Liberty Soul FM *WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM *Head Radio Saw Mills *Liberty City Sawmills Shipping *East/West Shipping Co. U.S.A. Stadiums *Liberty City Memorial Stadium Storage *King Storage *The Box Storage Co. *The Undercover Storage Company Supermarkets *Supa Save! Tattoo Parlours *Tattoo and Body Piercing Parlour Taxi Companies *Borgnine Taxis *Mean Street Taxis Trading *Thunco Trading Inc. Transport *Bullet Bus & Coach Line *Freedom Bus Line *Whippet Express Coach Unknown *Bellisimo *Broons *Clench *Hanpen *ITE *Morningstar Industries *Orbit *Panettiere *Radio Active *Super 74 *Taiko *YFBC Video Rental *Video Video Wholesale *Capitali Gallery CheapThrills-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Cheap Thrills FluffyPillows-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Fluffy Pillows MeeouchSexKittenClub-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Meeouch Sex Kitten Club TheBawdyShop-GTA3-exterior.JPG|The Bawdy Shop Woody'sToplessBar-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Woody's Topless Bar XXXMags-GTA3-exterior.jpg|XXX Mags DMAirRockstar-GTA3-logo.PNG|DMAir Rockstar logo McAdamAirways-GTA3-billboard.png|McAdam Airlines advertisement PetsOvernight-GTA3-logo.gif|Petsovernight.com banner CapitalAutos-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Capital Autos BankofLiberty-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Bank of Liberty branch in Chinatown CityBank-GTA3-exterior.jpg|CityBank branch in Red Light District BigAlsLiquor-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Big Als Liquor Fellas-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Fellas TheBowlersFist-GTA3-exterior.jpg|The Bowlers Fist OilyJonnie'sMassageParlor-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlor CafeMetropolitan-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Cafe Metropolitan GreasyJoe's-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Greasy Joe's TW@-GTA3-interior.jpg|TW@ Internet Cafe TheGlenwoodDrugstore-GTA3-exterior.JPG|The Glenwood Drugstore StepsClothingCompany-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Steps Clothing Company BirthdaySuit-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Birthday Suit Fabric-8-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Fabric-8 FreimanCoatedFabricCorp-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Freiman Coated Fabric Corp ZIP-GTA3-logo.gif|Zip logo CommunicationLibertyCity-GTA3-logo.png|Communication Liberty City logo Squid-GTA3-billboard.png|Squid logo Sem-TechsElectronics-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Sem-Techs Electronics BoltBurgers-GTA3-BedfordPoint-exterior.jpg|Bolt Burgers CaroselloItaliano-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Carosello Italiano FarEastWinerette-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Far East Winerette HongHungInc.-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Hong Hung Inc. LibertyBagelDeli-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Liberty Bagel Deli RafflesFishFactory-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Raffles Fish Factory Samo'sWok-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Samo's Wok TingFuGarden-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Ting Fu Garden advertisement Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products Logo.jpg|Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products logo AMCo-GTA3-HQ.jpg|AMCo. Petroleum Company Headquarters LibertyPharmaceuticals-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Liberty Pharmaceuticals 1HourPhoto-GTA3-exterior.JPG|1 Hour Photo SunshinePlumbingDistribution-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Sunshine Plumbing Distribution PanlanticConstructionCompany-GTA3-logo.png|Panlantic Construction Company RushConstructionCompany-GTA3-buildingindevelopment-exterior.JPG|Rush Construction Company project LibertyCitySawmills-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Liberty City Sawmills The Undercover Storage Company.JPG|The Undercover Storage Company advertisement BorgnineTaxis-GTA3-HQ.jpg|Borgnine Taxis MeanStreetTaxis-GTA3-Trentondepot-exterior.jpg|Mean Street Taxis ThuncoTradingInc.-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Thunco Trading Inc. BulletBus&CoachLine-GTA3-logo.PNG|Bullet Bus & Coach Line logo FreedomBusLine-GTA3-logo.PNG|Freedom Bus Line logo Bellisime-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Bellisimo Clench-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Clench Hanpen-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Hanpen VideoVideo-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Video Video Capitali-GTA3-exterior.JPG|Capitali ru:Бизнес в GTA III hu:Üzletek a GTA III-ban Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III